twilight my version
by tricknick707
Summary: this is one were bella goes and sees that edward is cheating on her with alice and so you find out bella is hiding a secret pairings: bella/marcus


Authors note: all of the credit goes to stephanie meyer

I just came up with the storyline

Bella POV:

So, i'm off to see the love of my life and my best freind i can't be happier i love them both but, i feel like edward has been drifting apart i hear from jasper that alice and edward have been going hunting together and when the whole family goes hunting they decide to stay home jasper can't even get alice to go hunting with him and they are supposed to be mates. Oh look i am here i got a call from emmett telling me to go over and check up on edward because he lied to me he was telling me he was going hunting but when i talked to emmett he said that him and alice stayed home i think something fishy is happening but he said him and the family will be home today at 6 but he just wants me to go there to make sure they haven't done anything. I was pulled out of my thoughts by loud music coming aww edward must be thinking of me he's playing my lullaby aww how sweet i should hurry up he probably senced me thats why he put on my lullaby. So i slowly walk up to the front door might as well make him wait more hehehe omg i feel so babe so i start rushing to the front door i open the door and walk inside i hear moaning coming from upstairs and it sounds like alice no alice is cheating on jasper or maybe she is pleasurring herself but then i hear edward grunt and alice scream harder edward harder and i freeze what the fuck did i just here so i go upstairs quietly and i slowly open the door to his room and what do i see i see alice riding edward like a damn horse wow why was i so foolish to think that he ever loved me so what i do is i put up a camera to see what they were doing and then i go sit down and wait for the family at 5:59 edward and alice stop and they come downstairs and lets just say they are shocked to see me but its 6 now and the family comes home and i run into emmett arms and the family looks at me weird but i only point at edward and alice and say you you to have done this and the whole family looks from me to them and they both look like relization just dawne3d upon there face and they look at me pleadingly please i will share your secret and so i tell the family i saw them having sex and esme says you lieing bitch you never saw anything and i look at esme in shock the lady i think of as my mother just said that so i say fine little bitch let me go get the evidence and i run upstairs and grab the camera and i put up a projecter and start playing it and esme face turns sad and i say yeah you little fucking bitch thought i was fucking around when i said that they were fucking huh you thought that i was lieing with what i saw so you know what fuck all of you i am leaving and with that i walked out the damn house but before i could move anymore i saw aro the king of the vampire world youre probably thinking how do you know aro well when i was little i got tooken away from my family and aro found me and saw that i had an amazing gift and so he saved me and then when i looked into my sexy mates marcus eyes i found everything i needed in him he read me stories told me stories and was just always there by the time i came out of my thoughts the cullens were already there and bowing and greeting there queen so i walked up and hugged aro i mean after all he was pretty much my father and when i did that the whole cullen clan gasped because the only people they have seen aro so much as love was jane alec and sulpicia aros wife but ha they were wrong and so they asked king why have you let a human hug you and aro said well shes a princess of the vampire world and mated to a king and then edward said i am no king sir and aro looked at me and said not only have you lied to them but you have made him think he was your mate what was marcus not enough for you and the cullen coven gasped at the mention of my mate and thats when i said no marcus just told me to have experiences so why not see how i liked bunny muchers before i go to the real deal im sorry master where is marcus and then marcus comes out of the woods saying right here and i look down in shame as i am a horrible mate and should probably kill myself marcus being able to read my thoughts due to the mating bond ran up and said no no no princess no need to self harm just knoew never to do that ok and i said yes love and he said ok now my queen lets go brother would love to see you cauis the most protective brother ever aww good to know im so loved and then marcus says you will always be loved and i said i know but he gives me that brother protectiveness that i need to feel and i like that cause it makes me feel safe and then cauis comes and says thank you sister and the reason im here is because your kids wanted to see you more like you adoptive kids and then jane and alec come out of woods and run towards me and i kiss them both on the cheek and tell them hello my beautiful children how are you and we sit there talking for 2 hours and then i get tired so marcus says lets get some sleep and then in the morning we can get back to volterra


End file.
